Zombie
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hilary becomes a zombie and somehow, ends up ruling Hell. Read on to find out how. The rarest genre pairing ever, HumourxHorror combined!


**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm alive! XD**

 **This is totally random again, because I wanted to combine two genres to make the most unusual pair, yes, Humour and Horror. Thought I could do it?**

 **But yes, this is up now (Yay!)**

 **Go read!**

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Hilary Tachibana was walking down a dark, lonely road. Gusts of icy cold wind blew occasionally, making the brunette regret wearing the black halter top.

"I'm horribly late," she grumbled. "Silly me. I should've agreed when Ozuma offered to drop me back home." Her breath fogged up when she exhaled loudly in exasperation.

"And it's so dark! It's midnight already, and I'm nowhere close to home!" She rubbed her palms together, trying to warm them up.

Hilary quickened her pace, and decided to just go over to Tyson's place, which she'd reach earlier than her own.

Her eyes skimmed around her surroundings, and fixated on a narrow little road. A shortcut. 'Should I..?'

The only reason she stopped to consider going straight through was because the crosscut road passed through an old abandoned graveyard. It could hardly be called a road though, it was just a clearing lined with pebbles and twigs.

Hilary checked her wristwatch. The red digits were glowing eerily in the moonlight. "It's past twelve. I'll pretend it's not this late and go along like it's nothing," she said and trudged along.

"What do you think you're doing here at this hour, young lady?!"

Hilary jumped at the shrill voice. She looked around, panicking when she saw nobody.

"Don't worry, it's just me. Look down."

Hilary looked down, and jumped at the sight of a pair of hazel eyes staring curiously at her. "What!?"

An extremely short old man with a long grey beard and a heavy wooden walking stick stood right in front of Hilary. He didn't even reach up to her knees!

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you before. Who're you?"

"People call me Old Man Jenkins. I'm the caretaker here, been so from the last twenty years."

"Wow... Twenty years? I'm Hilary, returning from a friend's place."

"At this hour?" he laughed. "You better reach home early, Hilary. It's already very late."

"Yeah. Thanks" Hilary gave a little smile before setting off again. Behind her, the old man wobbled away using his heavy cane.

Hilary walked with sprightly steps, thinking about the old man. There was something strange about him, she could feel it, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. And remained in the confused state till she came across a grave.

"Owww... I can't believe I collided right into it." She leant down to examine the gravestone. And what she read made her blood run cold.

'Old man Jenkins, aged ninety-two. Died September 14. Caretaker of the local cemetery.'

Just then, a bony-thin hand slided out the dirt and gripped Hilary's ankle. Hilary tried to free her leg out of the ice-cold hand, but it was inhumanely strong. At last, the hand gave way, freeing Hilary's ankle, sending her tumbling into an open coffin. The door slammed shut behind her.

Her heart raced from the previous event. Panic seized her. 'I've fallen in a grave. A GRAVE!' She pounded furiously on the door, kicked it, forced it to open with all her strength, but to no avail.

Laughter resounded outside her coffin. The very one she'd heard some time ago. The old man. But this time, the laughter was cruel, unearthly, evil.

"At last, I'm free! Now you'll take my place!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"This place is cursed. The last person to die is to roam this graveyard. Forever. And that's not all. After the body decomposes, they suffer a horrible fate!" He laughed, the cold, evil laughter. "But since you weren't dead before getting in there, you'll have something ...more. You're going to be a zombie!"

Hilary was now shaking with fear. Her mouth ran dry, and her heart was pounding so hard that she thought her chest was going to explode.

Suddenly, she lifted her hands up and brought them up to her face to examine them. They seemed to be dripping with some sort of liquid. The liquid turned warmer and warmer, growing around her, enclosing her, till her screams died down.

Silence spread in the graveyard.

* * *

Hilary woke up to birds chirping around her, to the bright daylight. 'I must've been dreaming. Fallen asleep here during the night and dreamt it all up. Like, this isn't even a graveyard.'

She got up, dusted herself off, and ran. Ran to Tyson's house.

"Hilary!"

The moment she set foot inside, Tyson ran to her and embraced her tightly. "Tyson, what's happened?" she asked, surprised.

"Thank goodness you're safe. Everybody is DEAD!"

"What?"

"Yes. Everybody, except us and the Blitzkrieg boys is dead!"

Hilary expected him to start laughing at any moment, telling her it was some sort of joke. But his face was serious, dead serious, as was everyone else's.

"But, how d'you know if everyone is dead? There's got to be other survivors like us, right?"

"News travels fast." Tala said gravely. "And about the mass murder, here's the proof."

"I know it seems so unreal, but it's true. Over the network, I caught some transmission signals last night, where probably someone was shooting for the news. And then a creature appeared, and broke the camera. Then the signal ended. And yes, the creature killed and ate everyone. I received similar signals from different places, but on different time intervals. And it was all dated last night."

Silence ensued after Dizzi's report.

"Then we're the only ones alive..." Hilary whispered.

"Hn. Whatever it is, it WILL be coming for us. Tonight." Kai said.

"And it's definitely not human." Tala added. "So we have to be prepared."

"Like, we need weapons. Lots of weapons." Bryan joined in

Spencer reached over an hit Bryan on the back of his head. "Stop being stupid, at least now."

"But this place isn't safe," Ian said. "We have a," he paused to calculate. "A ninety percent chance at being killed."

"Whatever, everyone's gonna die. We can't live like this, alone. The human race is doomed. We're doomed." Kenny said.

Tala and Kai looked at each other.

'We won't go down without putting up a fight.'

* * *

That night, everyone stayed on guard. Bryan handed everyone a weapon they could handle. Knives, guns, clubs, maces, he had everything.

The moment the clock struck midnight, the terror began.

"Hil-hilary?" Max noticed it first. Hilary's body morphed, mutating, changing. Within moments, a zombified version of the brunette stood before the bladers, drooling. "Food. More food today." The creature grinned and advanced towards them.

Bryan aimed and fired. But the bullet penetrated straight through her. Chunks of rotting flesh fell from the 'wound'.

This angered Hilary. She flew off in a violent rage and attacked them. They tried using knives, but nothing could harm her. At last, she killed and ate everyone. That was the end of the human population.

Feeling hungrier, she gobbled up herself. And that was the end of the zombie.

* * *

After her death, she landed in hell for her sin. This time, she was a cross between a zombie and a human.

"Welcome to my hell." Satan walked towards her grinning. "By being so evil, you've pleased me. I grant you a wish and a special place in my rule." The devil smiled at her.

Hilary agreed happily, and kept the 'wish' part for later. She lived happily for sometime with Satan, ruling over the people there. They fell in love with each other and decided to get married.

"Mr. Satan, do you accept Miss Hilary as your wife?"

Satan locked eyes with a blushing Hilary. "I do," he said.

"And do you, Miss Hilary accept Satan as your wedded husband?"

Before Hilary could answer, he zombie urges kicked in and she answered with "I don't."

Then she proceeded to eat up the priest and Satan.

The Old Man Jenkins flashed Hilary a thumbs up. Hilary ate him up, too, as he was the one who got her involved in this the first place.

And thus, Hilary became the ruler of Hell.

* * *

 **XD How's it? Was I successful?**

 **Even though I wasn't, thanks a lot for reading this, I'm satisfied because I wanted to write something like this in AGES!**

 **Review!**


End file.
